


100 Kisses

by Fireway



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 100 kisses prompt, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireway/pseuds/Fireway
Summary: 100 different Gendrya kisses, set in both canon-compliant (he was on the ship or Storm's End AU) and modern AUs. First five chapters are a gift for my dear friend and #1 fan, the rest are written by requests in the comments.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Prompts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aryaxbaratheon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaxbaratheon/gifts).



All the 100 prompts are collected from Tumblr and the people behind them are credited under the prompt list. If the prompt has been written, it will be ~~striked through~~ and if it has been requested already, it will be in _cursive_. I'll write the prompts at my own pace, so please be patient if you request a prompt!

  1. Small kisses littered across the other’s face.
  2. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.
  3. A breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond.
  4. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
  5. Throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.
  6. _Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift._
  7. French kisses where they trace every tooth with their tongues as though trying to memorize them.
  8. Laying a gentle kiss to the back of the other’s hand.
  9. A kiss that lasts so long, they are sharing each other’s breaths.
  10. _A hello/good-bye kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it._
  11. Morning kisses that are exchanged before either person opens their eyes, kissing blindly until their lips meet in a blissful encounter.
  12. Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.
  13. Butterfly kisses against the other’s cheeks.
  14. A kiss so desperate that the two wind around each other, refusing to let go until they are finished.
  15. A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.
  16. One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person.
  17. Tucking their hands beneath the other person’s shirt, just to watch them break the kiss and gasp in surprise at the sensation of cold/warm hands on their skin.
  18. Teasing kisses where one person blows air into the other’s mouth and runs away.
  19. One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.
  20. Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference.
  21. A chaste kiss given to each other because they are in mixed company.
  22. A kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.
  23. A kiss that tastes of the food/dessert they are eating.
  24. Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.
  25. Wet kisses after finding refuge from the rain.
  26. Brushing a kiss along the shell of the other person’s ear.
  27. Kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.
  28. One person tracing the other’s lips with a fingertip until they can’t resist any longer, tilting their chin towards them for a kiss.
  29. Staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force.
  30. Weak, sweaty kisses because it’s unbearably hot.
  31. Pulling away from a kiss, whispering words of love against each other’s lips.
  32. A kiss so passionate, so perfect - that after they part, neither person can open their eyes for a few moments afterwards.
  33. An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.
  34. Kisses that start on their fingers and run up their arm, eventually ending on their lips.
  35. An awkward kiss given after a first date.
  36. Starting with eskimo kisses before moving on to soft kisses.
  37. Cleaning the other person’s lips with a lick and a kiss.
  38. Whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss.
  39. _Kissing tears from the other’s face._
  40. A gentle kiss that quickly descends into passion, with little regard for what’s going on around them.
  41. Kisses shared under an umbrella.
  42. Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.
  43. A kiss pressed to the top of the head.
  44. Tentative kisses given in the dark.
  45. Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed.
  46. A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.
  47. A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.
  48. One person has to bend down in order to kiss their partner, who is standing on their tip-toes to reach their partner’s.
  49. Short and sweet kiss after meeting up for a date.
  50. A kiss, followed by more that trail down the jaw and neck.
  51. breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re murmuring into each other’s mouths
  52. moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed
  53. kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s 
  54. throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss
  55. hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that make them break the kiss with a gasp
  56. lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up
  57. routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing
  58. being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterward
  59. one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other
  60. staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in
  61. when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more
  62. a hoarse whisper “kiss me”
  63. following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck
  64. ~~_starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion_~~
  65. a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss
  66. when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead
  67. height difference kisses where one person has to bend do wn and the other is on their tippy toes
  68. kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap
  69. kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing
  70. top of head kisses
  71. The whole evening, while your character and their love interest are hanging out, your character is hoping for a kiss and the love interest is hinting at it, too. But it never comes and they part ways on the porch… but your character ends up running after the love interest.
  72. Your character has been pining after their friend forever and finally they find the courage and spell in Scrabble tiles: Kiss me
  73. Your character and hangs out with their friend (who’s their crush) on a NYE and they both get nervous when the topic of a NYE’s kiss comes up. But it all ends well.
  74. The characters have been holding hands for a long time, thinking about wanting to kiss each other.
  75. The characters both belong to the same friend group, but somehow they are left alone just the two of them on a camping trip/road trip/etc. Character A can’t stop thinking about wanting to kiss Character B and are afraid Character B can tell.
  76. Your character and their love interest are on a ferris wheel and the love interest thinks your character is scared, but your character is just intensely thinking about wanting to kiss their love interest. 
  77. Your character’s love interest has ice cream on their lips and when your character points it out, the love interest challenges them to kiss it clean.
  78. Your character wants to recreate a movie kiss.
  79. Blowing out candles, your character makes a wish for their love interest to kiss them and they are surprised when that’s what happens next.
  80. The characters kiss as if they’d been waiting for it forever.
  81. This kiss is candy-flavored.
  82. Your character’s love interest is leaving for a long time and your character wants to kiss them before they leave.
  83. This kiss breaks a spell.
  84. Your character and their love interest have a text conversation about wanting to kiss each other.
  85. It all begins with flavored lip-gloss. 
  86. PALM KISSING.
  87. Sitting next to someone, hands in one’s lap, leaning against them and kissing their shoulder
  88. “The eyelid kiss is said to produce a unique sensation of an un-wordly nature, running from the base of the spine to the knees”
  89. A kiss on the temple
  90. Laying opposite directions on a couch, or with someone’s legs in their lap, kissing the knees or shins
  91. _Randomly while holding hands bringing joined hands together to kiss the back of the hand_
  92. Topless and face-down, a kiss on the shoulder blade
  93. The playful kiss on the tip of the nose
  94. Laying on someone’s chest and kissing their sternum
  95. Kissing the crown of the head
  96. A kiss on the inside of the wrist
  97. Behind someone who’s sitting down, leaning over to kiss the forehead (and potentially block their eyesight with hair falling in their face)
  98. Kissing scars either shortly or long after they’ve healed
  99. Standing behind someone, hugging them around the arms or the waist, and kissing the top edge of the shoulder
  100. Kissing someone to stop them blurting out a secret/something they’ll regret



Credits: 

**[1-50](https://cancerousjojian.tumblr.com/post/184928139578/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) ; [51-70](https://commander-krios.tumblr.com/post/158685757311/fictional-kiss-prompts) ; [71-85](https://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/137490853273/kiss-themed-prompts) ; [86-100](https://onewhoturns.tumblr.com/post/178403290380/kiss-prompts)**


	2. 64.	Starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 64\. Starting with a kiss meant to be gentle, ending up in passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINA ILY!!!!

The smoke in the air filled Gendry’s lungs, bitter and almost making him gag with the smell of burning wood, molten stone and the sickening smell he knew to be from people – people, who’d die in their homes, in the streets they walked every day. Merchants, who were just trying to make a living, traveling to King’s Landing to sell their stock.

Gendry ran past mothers cradling their children, flesh burnt black, faces stuck in the expression of terror, shouts that were never heard again.

He cared for none of them. The streets were too quiet, only the occasional voices of soldiers from the North and from the army of the Dragon Queen, as they found someone alive – and depending on who it was and who they found, the shout was followed by a piercing shout as they slaughtered more people, more innocent souls they sent to the Gods.

Gendry had never really believed in the Seven – how come they’d abandoned him, never gave him a chance of happiness. Maybe, sometimes, a glimpse of it – until it was ripped away, again.

_No, not this time_. Gendry found himself praying for the Gods, whoever they were, wherever they were. _Gods, let her live. I ask for nothing more, nothing for myself. Let her be alright_.

As Gendry was running through the street he remembered from his childhood, the smoke and dust stuck to his throat, making it hard to breathe. The occasional fires burnt his feet as he jumped over them, his eyes were stinging as he wiped them with the wet rag he had taken from the camp outside the city.

The first time Gendry allowed him to stop was when the night was falling, the sky darkest of black he had seen in years – he wondered, if it was the smoke from the fires, or was the sky weeping for the losses of so many people, hiding away the stars and the moon. His legs were weak, shaking as he stood there, looking up – and finally, finally giving in. He let his legs fall, kneeling to the ground weak, powerless. And it wasn’t just his muscles and bones begging for a break, but his soul as well – he closed his eyes and tried to remember, tried to recall her from some old memory, something he could hold onto for the rest of his life after _her_ bones wasted away and her voice would be a mere memory, her songs unsung in taverns of how she won the Battle of Winterfell, leaping for the Night King with fear and fury in her veins.

“Gendry?” the voice was distant, too far away. It was like hearing underwater, in the middle of the sea, cold and uncaring – and then trying to swim towards the voice, only to realize he was sinking deeper. “Boy?” it was closer now, and as if he had been grabbed from the water and dragged to the land of the living, he finally could see, meet the eyes of Davos. Davos was walking towards him in hurried steps, sweat on his brow and worried look in his eyes. He’d lost too many he’d looked after.

“Good gods, lad, why did you run in here? I have been looking for you for half a day.” Davos scolded him, yet his voice wasn’t dissappointed or angry, but relieved. “Can you walk? Did you hurt yourself?” As Davos was helping him up, Gendry sucked a breath in between his teeth – his left shin hurt, almost like burning. When he looked up, as Davos stood beside him, holding him up half-heartedly as Gendry still could stand on his own, Gendry saw that his pants had been burned around his shin, the leather badly burnt – no wonder it was hurting.

“I’ll be fine.” He grunted. Davos let his stand on his own, turning towards the direction where he’d come from – and as Gendry looked up from his feet, he saw a dozen soldiers with three times as many survivors, with soot on their skin and tears in their eyes. Some of them had been hauled on horses, and as Gendry looked he realized the leather saddleback hanging on the side of the saddle wasn’t a bag – it was what was left of a little girl’s foot. He felt sick.

“Bring a horse over here!” Davos’ voice boomed through the empty streets, but Gendry quickly waved his hand.   
“No need, I can walk. There’s a --- There’s still a camp outside, I assume?”

“Unless someone burned that too in the last day, sure. You know your way out?”

Gendry let out a bark of a laughter, sounding more cynical than he meant. “How could you forget the way out of your home?”. He instantly regretted his words, as Davos looked crushed over his words – Flea Bottom had been his home, too. King’s Landing had been his home. And now it had all been burned.

Still, Gendry said nothing to apologize. He had nothing to apologize, nothing really to live for. Annointed a lord by a mad queen, rejected by the love of his life. Things were going absolutely great for him, so why apologize?

He nodded at Davos, starting to walk through the familiar streets in the dark, knowing his way even in the black of the night, the streets only lit by the occasional soldiers walking around the city with their torches, even the smoldering fires still eating away the stone and wood and steel around him. It was hard to put too much weight on his leg that was bruning now more than ever, the soles of his feet killing him after he had run around King’s Landing’s streets with no clue where to go for hours.

It still felt unreal – she was gone? Gone, like his mother, like everyone in his life. Only this felt more bitter, made his heart feel as heavy as a stone that was buried in the deepest pits of ocean.

It took Gendry forever to reach the gates of King’s Landing, feeling like he was about to collapse at any second – luckily, his feet were strong enough to get him to the camp outside the gates, where the campfires roared, warming the people huddled around the fires. Gendry thought everyone would have had enough of fires for a lifetime, but apparently not – and it didn’t take long before he found himself as well, sitting amongst the survivors of the city and soldiers, tired of fighting and rescuing people, passing around a wine- and waterskins, bread and fruuits being passed around the fire.

The woman with a babe on her lap was sitting on the right of Gendry, handing him the basket of bread pieces with tired smile. Maybe everyone was trying to be a bit more kind to each other now that everyone had lost someone they loved. As Gendry took the basket, picking up a small piece of dry, white bread, the woman stopped and looked at his leg, looking a bit startled. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

Gendry felt his brows rise, as he looked down at his leg, and now that he saw it in the light of the fire, he groaned almost silently – it was almost as if seeing the shape of his leg made it hurt worse. The leather of his breeches was burnt black, with spots of missing alltogether under his knee and shin, the skin underneath badly burnt and looking sore and angry red. He held out his hand to touch the flesh, when his movements were stopped by the voice of a soldier he was sure he had seen in Winterfell. “The medic’s tents are behind that big tent there. Go get that checked out, I don’t want to have a lord losing his leg because of an infection on my conscience.”

_Lord_. Gendry’s heart jumped at the notion, like it was a secret, something that wasn’t to be repeated when others were around. He didn’t even want to be a lord – not alone. Not without _her_.

Still, he nodded, his eyes catching the woman with her babe looking at him like he had just grown a third arm. He wanted to explain – he wasn’t really a lord, he was a fleabottom orpan, a bastard on top of all that. But he didn’t. So he just stood up, clumsily, and without a word or even a look to anyone, he spotted the big tent the soldier had been talking about with his darkened gaze and headed to the medic’s tents.

It took almost an hour before anyone could help Gendry – people all around him were fighting for his life, trying to hold on to the thread with their last breaths, and Gendry’s little burn was nothing compared to that. So he sat there, on a makeshift bench, rubbing the soot and dirt off his fingers with the wet rag a healer had given him. He had washed his face with it as well, as his eyes kept burning with the smoke and dirt even after leaving the city.

As Gendry was trying to rub off the stain on his wrist, one of the healers, an older woman the front of her dress full of specks of blood, came to him and took him in to treat his leg.

Another half and hour passed as Gendry sat on a table as the nurse cut off his pants under the knee, his leg swollen and sore to the point where a mere touch made him bite his tongue to not scream.

Nothing had felt better than the healer putting cold rags around his shin and calf after putting a healing salve on his skin – or so he thought. As the healer was explaining to him he needed to keep something cold on the skin for at least an hour, the curtain in the tent was ripped open with fury that would’ve shaken the mountains beyond the wall.

_Arya_.

Arya, with her face stained and eyes wild and mouth falling slightly open as her eyes landed on Gendry, eyes meeting and something in Gendry’s chest shaking like a battlefield with a thousand soldiers. It looked like she was trying to say something, but the sound died in her throat. Gendry knew he looked as bewildered as she did in that moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but she was faster, walking to him – and as she did, Gendry realized she was all that he saw, the healers, the other people in the tent fading away. They were nothing – and Arya was his everything.

“What kind of an idiot runs into a burning city on their own?” her voice was rough, as he knew his was from inhaling the smoke and dirt. Her tone was hardly normal from her usual, almost cold tone, but Gendry heard something else – worry that had been washed away, the anxiety still lingering over the relived words. 

“You did.” His voice was merely more than a whisper, but Arya caught it and for a second, there was a quiet, amused smile on her lips – and although it was gone in a blink, it still stayed behind in her eyes, although they were filled with worry as well.

“It wasn’t burning when I went in. And I wasn’t alone.” Her voice was fretful, borderline annoyed, yet Gendry could only wonder if she realized her hands were dancing on his skin – a soft touch on his forearm, holding his shoulders, fingers lingering over his chest as he still sat on the table, almost a head taller than her in that moment. It made his racing heart beat faster, warmth filling his chest. She was still concerned for him – she was trying to check if he was hurt. And in that moment, he hardly cared if she cared for him as a brother or a friend or anything else – all that mattered was her, that she was here, alive, with him. “You hurt your leg?”

“I- yes. It got burned pretty bad.” And in that moment, Gendry felt more foolish than ever – to be worth her, he should’ve burned it pulling a family out of a burning building or fought off a dozen gold cloaks, yet the reason for his injury was his broken heart, trying to mend itself by seeing her just once more. He would’ve given his life for someone who didn’t want it.

“I have cold water with me. And cloth to bind it with. Can you stand?” she never asked if he wanted to come – it was an order, and Gendry found himself following it blindly, using his hands as leverage as he stood up from the table, grabbing the boots he had taken off and pulling the left one to his feet, the right one hanging from his hand as he couldn’t exactly put the tight boot on the wet binds.

“You know how to treat burns?” Gendry mumbled, mostly to himself, but still looked at Arya as he balanced himself.

“… Yes.” She had that look in her eyes again – the look she had when she spoke of the years they spent apart, when she did gods know what. It frightened Gendry – but yet, he wanted to know, wanted to learn what happened to her, what happened to the brash and curious Arry.

Gendry limped through the tent, thanking the healer before exiting, squinting his eyes as the dawn sky was coloured white and the softest colour of blue and lilac. Gendry let his eyes rest on the sky for a while, although the dark cloud over King’s Landing made the scenery a little bit more tragic, a reminder to all under the morning sky; there was a price for the hopeful morning.

Gendry started heading towards where most of the tents were, when Arya nudged at the sleeve of his light, leather armoured shirt. “This way.”

It was hard to not to laugh – of course Arya didn’t sleep with the rest. Not only had she ridden here with Sandor Clegane, she didn’t even sleep with the others in the tents. If Gendry didn’t know better, he’d accuse her of being a rich girl with her nose up in the air, refusing to sleep with the smallfolk and dirty soldiers. He wondered if it was because she didn’t trust the others or just because she preferred to be alone. He guessed it was the latter – after they met in Winterfell, he hardly ever saw her in the company of others, unless it was one of her siblings. She had grown distant, cold from the rest – his chest ached when he remembered the girl who’d just lost her father, yet still befriending everyone in Yoren’s crew, dragging him with her when he used to be the one sulking in silence.

They walked for a little while, until the light coming from the camp faded and the noises of people rising to a new morning to face that their dreams were in fact a memory replaying in their heads, quieted. Arya made her way towards the bottom of the valley, covered in a few thick-rooted trees that gave decent cover – and under the branches he could see a small, one-person tent and the dying ember of a campfire with some supplies scattered around the camp – and a white horse, tied to a lower tree branch, it’s mane darkened with ash.

“You stole one of Winterfell’s pretty ponies?” Gendry couldn’t help a teasing remark escape his mouth as they walked side-by-side in silence, but to his glee, Arya snorted quietly.

“Would it really be stealing, then? No, I found her in King’s Landing. This girl’s the reason I got out in the first place.” Gendry had never been more grateful to a horse. “I’ve been calling her Spero. Don’t know if anyone is coming around, looking for her.” Arya explained, her voice softening a bit, as she walked to the horse, leaving Gendry to the edge of the camp. Arya walked over to the mare, patting it’s neck as she bent to take a water bucket and move it closer to the horse.

“There’s a spring not too far away. I’ll go get some of the water there, you can just… Wait here.”

Gendry hardly had time to answer, as she was already gone, slipping through his fingers once again. He limped closer to the dead fire, that still gave away some warmth, eyes fixed on where Arya had disappeared to.

It was only then when Gendry realised how tired he really was – his eyes felt heavy, limbs almost numb from everything that had happened. Maybe it was the adrenaline running out, or maybe it was the plain tiredness – the plain realisation that yes, he had found Arya, alive and as well as she could be, but she was still as distant as ever. Not a word spoken about their last meeting. She never even mentioned that the last time she had seen him was when he had gotten to his knee, proposed to her. In a cruel, unlovable way, it hurt. Like it didn’t even matter to her. If she’d been awkward about it, or had even said she really meant that she couldn’t be with him even if she helped him now – it would’ve mended his wounds, made it easier to let go of the regret, the love he harboured in his heart. But no, none – like it was all in his head, happened in a daydream that had turned to a nightmare too quickly.

Gendry wasn’t sure how long he sat there, staring between the trees, when her figure suddenly came to view. Gendry’s eyes followed Arya’s movements, as she worldessly came to him, setting down the bucket of cold spring water. She worked in silence that felt too precious to break with words, so he just sat there, watching her – lighting the dying embers again with a few little pieces of wood, getting some cloth from a saddlebag resting against a stone. Gendry wondered if the dark spots on the fabric were blood, but he decided not to ask. As Arya crouched next to him, dropping the cloth to the cold water, Gendry started to fidget with the end of the rag tugged against his skin to take the old rag off the leg.

“Let me.” Arya insisted, her fingers hovering over his leg, but Gendry let out a frustrated sigh.

“I can do it, thank you.” He didn’t mean to sound rude, and was about to correct his words, when his eyes met Arya’s steely eyes – but now, they weren’t made of the steel of blades, the grey reminding him of calm sea under a stormy sky. Her eyes were warmer, more sure now – sure of what, he couldn’t say, but sure. She had made a decision.

“You could’ve died.” Arya finally said, her tone matching her eyes – warmer, yet stating the grim fact.

“So could’ve you.” Gendry shot back, way too aware now of how close she was. It would be so easy to kiss her.

“I should have.”

The statement made Gendry shiver slightly, the deadpan tone in her voice broken by the sudden, small falter in the end.

“Then why did you go?”

“I though that was my purpose. To get revenge right where my father was killed. To complete my list.” Her voice was whisper-quiet, eyes now moving between his eyes, like she was nervous; but that couldn’t be, Gendry had always seen Arya as being absolutely sure of everything she did. Everything she put her mind to, she made sure she knew exactly what was happening, she stayed in control. But now – now she looked like she was still deciding between two hard choices.

“… Yet here you are.” Gendry’s voice lowered as well, the silence between them deafening. Everything around them seemed to go quiet, and for the 5 seconds Gendry hesitated, all he could hear was his own heart beating in his ears. He could feel her breath on his face, feel the warmth of her body; it reminded of something familiar, like the heat of the forge, but more open, welcoming.

Then, both thinking way too much and not thinking at all, he kissed her. It was way too easy – she was so close, her presence so warm, so familiar. At first, she froze – Arya’s hand dropped on his knee to stable herself, and for a second Gendry was sure she’d push herself away, shove him away, this time a bit more literally than the night he proposed.

But then, like snow in the spring sun, she melted against his touch, the cold that kept everyone away letting away as he felt her respond to his kiss, her mouth moving against his, gentle yet unsure. Gendry’s hand, almost in reflex, moved to her hip, pulling her just a little bit closer – gods, if this was their last kiss before she’d run away for good, let it be a good one.

Time around them seemed to slow down, as he was so aware of everything – how her skin was warm against his, her hand moving to grip at the back of his shirt, how her hair tickled his cheek and neck. And in reality, it all took barely a moment. Gendry was the first one to pull away, to his own surprise – Arya lingered there, her eyes fluttering open almost in a surprise, a lovely red colouring her cheekbones.

“Arya, I’m --- I-” he tried to explain himself, apologize, anything. Something to explain why he still decided to kiss her, even when she’d rejected him.

“Do you know what kept me alive?” she cut him off, and her voice was breathy, like she had been holding onto those words for the whole kiss, waiting to ask him – yet she didn’t give him the choice to answer. “I needed to give up on revenge. Live for something else. Live for --- for my family, for _you_.” The words came out in a rush, like she was so desperate to say them, like she'd been waiting for hours to tell Gendry that. 

Gendry blinked slowly, trying to make sense of her words - live for a family, instead of revenge. He knew Arya was keen on revenge, on her list - but it took a moment for her words to click. She'd lived - for _him_. Like he'd run into the burning, war-ridden city for her, to make sure, whatever came next, that she was alive. Like nothing else in this wretched world mattered. 

And when he understood that, he couldn't stop himself anymore. It was the over surge of emotions, the joy, the confusion, the fear and the absolute, untamed love that moved him, and as if it was natural, something he'd done a hundred times before, he held her. Gendry's arm wrapped around her waist, his free hand coming up to cradle her cheek as he moved forward, his cheeks lingering mere millimeters away from her's - it was a silent question; _"can I love you?" ,_ only to be answered with another question - _"can you forgive me?",_ as Arya closed the distance between them, now her hand coming up for the fingertips to sunk into his short hair, slowly moving to the back of his neck to keep him close. This time, the kiss lasted longer, as both tried to let the each other know the best they could that _yes_. The answer was now, and would always be, _yes_.

Gendry felt something in his chest burst, the warmth mirroring to his kiss, as he tried to be as gentle as possible, treasure her like it was the first time he really had time for it - before, it had always been when they were running from death. Now, all they had was time, even if it was just for a little while. For a little while, all that existed was this small camp in the dawn light, the cold earth underneath them and her fingers coming to rest on his chest - and Gendry couldn't help but chuckle, as he felt the fingers get tangled up to the string on his collar, absently wondering if she did that on purpose. 

She smelled like smoke and hope, her mouth against hers, lips curling up to a smile. He wondered, how her smile looked now - but it would take all the gods to separate him from her now. Still, eventually Gendry had to move away, blue eyes meeting the grey ones, both wild and loving and absolutely happy. Then, when Gendry was still trying to collect himself, Arya moved again, and mirroring her movements, Gendry found his hands pulling Arya closer. This time, there was desperation in her kiss - it was slow, yet so forceful, intense, as she moved against him, slowly pushing him down, inch by inch, to the ground under them, warmed by the spotted sunlight and campfire besides them. Arya's hand were much quicker, exploring his chest, his shoulders as she tried to get him as close as she could and Gendry could hardly do anything else than to follow. His hands were gripping her hips as she straddled his hips, again a quick laugh venturing into their kiss, yet never breaking it. Gendry had to use his other hand to steady himself, almost regretful to have his hand leave her skin even for a moment while hers were slipping under the hem of his shirt, fingertips drawing slow patterns against his stomach and waist as she tugged at his shirt impatiently.

Gendry felt his skin warm up under her touch, finally breaking the kiss to take in a gulp of air, eyes fluttering open and searching for her, wanting to see her face, everything about her, now in daylight after the war. Arya opened her eyes after him, breathing harder now, skin flushed beautifully, face framed with dark hair strands escaped from the loose knot in her hair. For a few, brief moments, they just stared at each other, eyes filled with affection, as she placed her hand to his jaw, fingers stretching against the stubble on his cheek.

"I love you." 

Gendry's eyes shot open just a bit more, and with that, it was a little bit too easy to forget the pain in his leg, as he pushed himself up against her, balancing himself with his hand. There were no words, but he knew that Arya knew exactly how he felt - at least when he pushed her a little bit to the side, still keeping her close with a wicked, wide grin as he flipped them over, keeping his hand under Arya's head so it wouldn't hit the ground while he placed hungry kiss to her lips, fighting to stop grinning like a lovesick fool, as his lips started to wonder down her throat, her skin tasting like smoke and the forest, and as the morning light shone on them like a promise of a new beginnings, Gendry had never been as happy, as content as in that moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen,,, the rest of the prompts wont be as long as this, i was literally just vibing writing this and it got out of hand sorry


End file.
